pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Adès Fishman
Charles Adès Fishman (born July 10, 1942) is an American poet and academic. Life He was born Charles Monroe Fishman in Oceanside, New York, the oldest of 2 children born to Naomi "Toby" (Adès) (whose maiden name he took as his middle name after her death in May 1999) and Morris "Murray" Fishman. When he was 2 years old, they moved to Wheeler Avenue in the South Bronx. In 1951, the family moved to Wantagh, New York, where they lived for many years. He met his partner, Ellen Haselkorn, at a fraternity dance at Hofstra University. He created the Visiting Writers Program at Farmingdale State College in 1979, and served as its director until 1991.http://www.farmingdale.edu/news/news-2015/poetryoutloud.shtml He also created the Distinguished Speakers Program for the college, in 2001. Fishman has given more than 400 readings throughout the United States and in Israel, and is widely known for his powerful readings. He has appeared with Robert Creeley, Carolyn Forché, David Ignatow, Stanley Kunitz, Alicia Ostriker, Marge Piercy, William Stafford, C.K. Williams, and other writers in the vanguard of American poetry. His poems, essays, reviews, and translations have appeared in more than 350 journals and in such major anthologies as The Sorrow Psalms: A book of twentieth century elegy (Iowa University Press, 2006), Beyond Lament: Poets of the world bearing witness to the Holocaust (Northwestern University Press, 1998), and Carrying the Darkness: The poetry of the Vietnam War (Avon, 1985). His books include In the Path of Lightning: Selected poems (2012), Blood to Remember: American poets on the Holocaust (2007), Chopin's Piano (2006), all from Time Being Books; Country of Memory (Uccelli Press, 2004); and Water under Water (2009) and In the Language of Women (2011), both from Casa de Snapdragon. He was final judge for the 1998 Capricorn Poetry Award, founder and coordinator of the Paumanok Poetry Award competition, and series editor for the Water Mark Poets of North America Book Award. He has also served as poetry consultant to the U.S. Holocaust Memorial Museum in Washington, DC since 1995, and as poetry editor of PRISM: An interdisciplinary journal for Holocaust educators. Recognition The Death Mazurka (Texas Tech University Press, 1989) was an ALA/Choice "Outstanding Book of the Year," and was nominated for the 1990 Pulitzer Prize in Poetry.Charles Adès Fishman, Time Being Books. Web, Sep. 5, 2018. His awards include the Aesthetica Creative Writing Award for Poetry, in 2014; Paterson Awards for Literary Excellence, in 2007, 2010 and 2012; the New Millennium Prize for Poetry, in 2012; the Ann Stanford Poetry Prize of the Southern California Anthology (1996); and the Gertrude B. Claytor Memorial Award of the Poetry Society of America (1987). He completed a Doctor of Arts degree in contemporary American poetry and poetry writing at SUNY Albany in 1982 and received a fellowship in poetry from the New York Foundation for the Arts in 1995. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Books *Charles Ades Fishman at Amazon.com ;About *Charles Adès Fishman at Time Being Books *Charles Fishman Official website Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:Farmingdale State College Category:American poets Category:People from Oceanside, New York Category:People from the Bronx Category:21st-century poets Category:American academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets